


Computer Tech

by knifesque



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Be More Chill Musical - Freeform, College AU, Cute, Cute boys, First time posting so please be nice to me, Fluff, M/M, Professor AU, Sorry guys, all the aus, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, boyfs, gay boys, jeremy gets a fucking boner again, no squip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifesque/pseuds/knifesque
Summary: Jeremy is taking a new class, and he really doesn’t know if he can pass it. It isn’t because of the classes difficulty, though. How will he be able to pass with a professor that looks like that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, idk. This is my first post and I just got this account, I already posted this on Wattpad but my wattpad account is dead. So this is getting posted here. Thanks for reading, if you do!!

Jeremy was done for. Absolutely, completely done for.

He was in the front row of seats at his new computer tech class- a graduation requirement at the junior college he went to- and he really thought the class was going to be awful. At the very least his friends Christine and Rich were sitting with him, but honestly, he hoped to god this class would be easy. He was a pretty smart guy.

The professor hadn't arrived yet, it it was everyone's first day in the class- gotta love those. After about ten minutes, the man- no, he had the aura of a boy, more like- rushed in, mumbling sorrys under his breath. Jeremy swiveled in his chair to face the professor, and- oh dear god.

 

He was going to love this class, he knew it.

 

The professor, who honestly looked only slightly older than Jeremy, was absolutely, heart wrenchingly gorgeous. He had black hair that looked wonderfully soft and was slicked up in a hairdo that would make frat boys jealous, and yet it complimented him somehow without making him look like an asshole. His skin was much tanner than Jeremy's but still light, and it looked smooth as can be. His glasses brought more of a twinkle to his eyes, which suddenly made Jeremy realize the man was looking at him. He averted his eyes quickly.

A sharp inhale came from Jeremy and he fumbled with his pencil, dropping it. He heard people in the class start whispering, and he knew he wasn't the only one. Damn, less of a chance for Jeremy then. Not like he'd make a move anyway, Jeremy hadn't changed much since highschool. Still a total loser.

The professor, face flushed from the run probably, gave a little sympathetic smile towards Jeremy and then started to speak. Jeremy nearly had a meltdown.

"I'm Michael Mell, I'm going to be your professor. It's nice to see a full class here, even if some of you are only doing it for the credit. You can just call me Michael, I'm not really older than some of you and that would be weird." He laughed easily, and Jeremy stared, transfixed.

"This is going to be pretty relaxed, you guys can have your stuff out. Phones, laptops, projectors playing movies on the classroom wall, whatever. As long as it isn't loud or annoying. Don't be one of those guys, I knew a few of those when I went here." His smile was infectious.

"So today we aren't doing anything, but be prepared tomorrow. You guys can leave or just hang out after I take attendance." Then he swiftly walked to his desk and sat, tapping along on the laptop as he recorded the attendees for the day.

Jeremy turned to Christine. "I can't do this. I can't. I'm going to fail this class."

Christine frowned. "What? Why? Did you pick the wrong class, or do you need a stricter class to be able to learn in a good environment?" She looked concerned.

Jeremy let out a soft hiss through his teeth. "No, the professor is gonna fucking kill me! Did you see him? God, I won't even be listening to him, I'm just gonna stare at him the whole time and fail the class."

Jeremy looked up from his rant and found that both of his friends were looking straight past him and trying not to laugh. Well, Christine was trying not to. Rich was just straight-up laughing at him. "What? What is it?"

The paler boy turned and glanced behind him.

The professor was staring, face bright red. He had heard Jeremy, apparently. Jeremy sprung up from his seat and bolted from the class with all of his belongings, racing down the hall. Nope, nope, nope. Absolutely not. He couldn't deal with this.

This class was going to be the death of him. 


	2. The Gay-Ass Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeremy is just trying to have a good day and has a run-in with the one person he doesn’t (yet also does) want to see, and it goes in the one way he hopes it doesn’t go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I honestly wasn’t expecting to write again so soon, but the encouragement from you guys was so sweet I had to.

The second time Jeremy had a real encounter with his hot professor, it ended with Jeremy sitting there on a couch in a cafe, irritated, turned on, and late for class, still reeling from what had happened. 

Here’s what had happened. He was just sitting there, minding his own business like a normal person. Having a normal day. Ready for his class that started in 15 minutes, and it was only a five minute walk. 

So you would assume that everything would go fine, right? He’d get his drink in a few minutes and finish it in time, and then head to class where he’d avoid eye contact with the professor the whole time and then go back to his dorm with a boner that he’d take care of. Right? 

 

**Wrong.**  

 

That boner would not wait until later. Jeremy expected it to right up until his professor walked into the cafe, carrying a laptop and being gorgeous. Poor boy nearly spewed his water all over the table. Instead he just grabbed a napkin and patted away whatever had dribbled down his chin, trying not to look like a moron that’s almost literally drooling over his professor. Jeremy swallowed his mouthful of lukewarm coffee and leaned back in his seat, trying to look responsible. Oh- shit. God. He’d been spotted. Fuck. Act normal act normal act normal act- 

“Jeremy?” 

Dammit.

“Mister Mell- I mean, Michael. Hi.” 

Michael gave that stupid smile that made Jeremy’s heart thud in his chest. 

“It’s okay, it’s a hard habit to break. Don’t think of me as a teacher, we’re about the same age. Think of me as a teachers assistant who was forced to stand in front of the class and give a presentation about facts that you have to remember to graduate.” He laughed softly. 

Bastard. 

“Haha, that sounds about right.” Okay, not bad. “How long have you been a professor?”

“Ah, hm. This is actually my second year here. It’s kind of exciting, my spirit isn’t dead yet but now I know what to expect.” 

Jeremy snorted. That sounded terrible and probably looked stupid, but Michael seemed to laugh simply because of the fact that Jeremy was laughing. God, he was cute. 

“Sounds a lot like this year for me.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re a sophomore aren’t you? Second year?”

“Yep.” 

“Cool.” 

There was silence as Michael opened up his laptop with a hum. Jeremy’s drink was called, saving him from the silence. He got up and went to grab it , taking a moment to stand there and calm down. Fuck, okay. It’s okay. He was going to class in a few minutes, and it’s okay if he was late. That was fine. He’d just go over, grab his stuff, and say he had to go. No boner, no awkwardness. He headed back over and kneeled by his backpack, but Michael was the first to speak. 

“So Jeremy, I’ve got a question.”

“...yeah?” 

“Why’d you run out of my class the other day?” 

God dammit. He was hoping that had completely been wiped from everyone’s memory ever, but no such luck. “Ah- just, embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

Jeremy looked up at Michael quickly. He was smirking, just looking at his laptop screen. Oh, he knew. He knew exactly why, he just wanted to hear Jeremy say it. 

“..Because I accidentally said something that you weren’t meant to hear and it made me embarrassed.” That was a nice and vague answer, right?

Michael glanced over with a smug look that made Jeremy’s cock twitch in his briefs. Fuck, that was hot. “Well it was very flattering, I hope you know. People don’t usually, ah.. say stuff like that about me.”

Jeremy looked incredulous. 

_“How?_ ” 

Michael seemed surprised. “What do you mean? I didn’t- I mean, I just, people don’t compliment me a lot.”

“Bullshit! You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen!”

There was silence, and Jeremy was suddenly aware that they were both blushing and that his dick was hard. Fuck. Thank god he had his briefs/sweats combo on today, otherwise he’d be fucked. “Well anywa-” 

“You really think so?” 

“What?”

“That I’m, uh. Hot?”

“I mean... maybe. Yeah.”

Michael seemed to be thinking for a moment. Then he glanced back at Jeremy. 

“I have to go, b-but.. would you want to get coffee sometime?”

Jeremy absolutely fucking froze like an idiot, just staring. His brain malfunctioned, and he just nodded mutely. Michael beamed, lips curling into a smile. It made Jeremy’s palms sweaty and his heart pound. 

“Okay, uh, see ya!” He closed his laptop and got up, giving a cute wave that Jeremy returned immediately and then he was gone. 

Jeremy sat down on the couch and just tried to process that for a minute.

So now he was here, irritated, turned on, and late for class, still trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really do love all the comments, they’re so nice and you guys are great.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has another run-in, surprise. It goes horrifically wrong in Jeremy’s eyes. Let’s see how many people we can surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around this long. All the support is making me blush. ❤️❤️ Love you guys, I’ll try to make a better schedule for posting.

The third time Jeremy had an encounter with- wait. You know what, you already know who this is about. Let’s just get a few things straight and then we’re good to go.

Jeremy did not want to go to this party. 

Jeremy did not want to go to this party with Rich. 

Jeremy did not want to go to this party with Rich and be set up with someone he didn’t know. 

Jeremy wanted to die. 

 

Now that that’s settled, let’s get on with it. This Jeremy in question was in the passenger seat of a beat-up minivan that was borrowed from someone’s parents so they could get their group to this party without making multiple trips. Rich was driving, Christine (just as unwillingly as Jeremy) was sitting in the middle next to the one and only Jake Dillinger, and in the back were Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna Rolan. 

None of them were drunk yet, fortunately, but the night was still young and full of mistakes to be made. They stopped at a free (and legal) space on the curb and parked, and everyone poured out like a horde of zombies trying to forget about their student loans. 

Jeremy was last to escape the confines of the car, shuffling along behind. He heard the car lock and knew there was no turning back. He sighed and entered  **The Party**. 

The music was deafening and Jeremy lost his friends immediately, finding solace at an empty space against the wall. He got yanked into the crowd though, forced to endure the drunk girl gyrating against him until he escaped. He grabbed a cup of beer (to hold to avoid dancing, not to drink) and then attempted to find refuge upstairs. Parties were a war zone. 

He tried a few doors. The first mistakes of the night. 

Door number one: a three way. He didn’t even want to know who those people were. 

Door number two: a bathroom. That was definitely Rich being blown by some guy. Okay, great. That guy was Jake. That was something Jeremy was going to have to blowtorch from his eyes later. 

Door number thre- ope. And Jeremy was being yanked into a room. What was this, a laundry room? He couldn’t even see, it was pitch black. It sounded like one though, he heard a dryer. Someone whispered against his ear to be heard over the noise. “You hiding from the party too?” The voice was male. Oddly familiar. 

Jeremy swallowed hard and set down his beer on the nearest surface. “Y-Yeah. Uh. Sorry to intrude on your hideout.” 

The person laughed. “It’s no problem. I hate parties but I like company. Hey, can you find the light switch? I’ve been looking for it since I got in here.” 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He helped the guy look for it, and as he slid his hand along the wall, he heard them speak again. 

“Found it!” The room blazed with light, and Jeremy had to blink spots out of his eyes. 

Standing there, in front of him, in a black shirt with the word “creeps” written across it, was- 

“Michael?” 

It seemed so. Michael laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeremy wished he would stop laughing. 

“Jeremy, hey! Sorry to creep on you like that, haha. Just trying to hide from all of the students getting wasted. I was invited and remembered I hated parties right after I got here.” He smiled. 

Jeremy wished he would stop smiling.

”Ah. Well, sorry it wasn’t to your liking, man. I uh- I didn’t mean to barge in, really.” 

“Hey, it’s okay! I like the company. And, yknow.” He was blushing suddenly. Jeremy wished he would stop blushing. “And I like you.” 

Jeremy’s heart stopped. He wished Michael would stop being so fucking endearing. 

“Wha- uh, what?” Jeremy sputtered like an absolute genius. 

This seemed to make Michael more nervous. “I’m sorry, that was a little weird- I didn’t mean, uh, shit. I just, kind of like you. You’re really cute, and-“ 

Jeremy stopped him. “Michael, how old are you? Really?” 

Michael paused, and then nodded understandingly. “I’m turning 26 in a few months.” 

Jeremy let out an audible sigh. “I’m turning 24 soon. Jesus, I was worried.” 

The older boy seemed to think that this was funny. “Haha, worried about what? That I’m too old to date you?” 

The younger of the two sputtered again, very smoothly might I add. “Well- I didn’t- fuck, it’s just you’re- you’re really fucking sweet, Michael.” 

 

Absolutely everything seemed to halt. Michael stopped, Jeremy stopped, even the music thumping through the floor seemed surprised. 

Michael halted, and then grabbed Jeremy’s shirt and yanked him forward. 

 

And that was the exact moment that Jeremy first kissed a guy. Michaels lips were insultingly soft and he seemed shockingly inexperienced, but Jeremy didn’t mind. He grabbed at Michael’s shirt and then the other’s arms were around his waist and the younger boy’s arms were around his neck- 

And then Michael was pulling away. “Oh my god, I just kissed you.” 

Jeremy took a breath and nodded. “Haha, um, yeah.” He smiled sheepishly. 

There was a moment of breathless silence from both of them, still tangled up in each other, and then Jeremy was the first to speak up. 

“Wait wait wait. Okay. So, say, if I wanted to, uh.. keep this going. Like, the kissing and liking each other. How is that gonna work out in class?” He asked softly. 

Michael didn’t ask for clarification. “Well, uh- I won’t giving you any free passes on your assignments, Jeremy. You should know that. Kissing me won’t give you educational benefits.” 

Jeremy laughed. He was glad Michael was making him laugh. “I know, I know. Stop it. I just was worrying, I guess. Just, it would be strictly professional in class, right?” 

Michael nodded. “If we wanna keep doing this, yeah! That’d probably be the bes-“ he was cut off. 

“Jeremy, I know you’re in there! Check this dude out, I think you’ll like him! He’s a pretty good first, I took him on a test drive!” 

Jeremy gave a long sigh. “Fuck off, Rich, I don’t need any dick! I have an essay due in two days!” 

Rich said something about him being lame and then left. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for-“ 

“Hey.” The smile was back. Jeremy loved that smile. “It’s alright.”

A moment of comfortable silence, and then Michael spoke up. 

“Wanna kiss again?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y’all, have a nice night/day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, it really helps to encourage me to write more if I know people like my stuff. Comments and kudos are appreciated. ❤️


End file.
